five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Worst Generation
Introduction The Worst Generation is a term that refers to the eleven top rookie pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000 who arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago before the Whitebeard War (whom are denoted as the Eleven Supernovas (11人の超新星 Jūichinin no Chōshinsei?)), along with the Emperor, Blackbeard. They are known as such, since most of the major conflicts that have occurred during their rookie year and after the Battle of Marineford seem to revolve around them. As is the case, they are regarded as "problem children" who appeared between the end of the Golden Age of Pirates and the beginning of the New Age. With the exception of Blackbeard, the all of the Supernovas joined up with the Alliance. Overview Before they became known as the Worst Generation, the eleven Supernovas are the top rookie pirates from nine different crews who all chose one of the seven routes along the Grand Line. They are comprised of the captains of the nine crews as well as two other crew mates who also are above the bounty threshold of 100,000,000. They come from all seas - East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, Sky Island, and the Grand Line itself. A common trait they all possess is that they have caught the attention of the World Government and have survived many ordeals that have wiped out other pirate crews during their voyage in the Grand Line. Though they are all on par with each other as far as threat level is concerned, they represent different views on piracy. Members * "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy: Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, 500,000,000 berries (2nd Division) * "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar D. Water Law: Captain of the Heart Pirates, 500,000,000 berries (5th Division) * Eustass "Captain" Kidd: Captain of the Kidd Pirates, 470,000,000 berries (4th Division) * "Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo: Captain of the On-Air Pirates, 350,000,000 berries (4th Division) * "Magician" Basil Hawkins: Captain of the Hawkins Pirates, 320,000,000 berries (5th Division) * "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro: Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, 320,000,000 berries (1st Division) * Capone "Gang" Bege: Captain of the Firetank Pirates, 300,000,000 berries (Defense Division) * "Red Flag" X Drake: Captain of the Drake Pirates, 222,000,000 berries (1st Division) * "Massacre Soldier" Killer: Fighter for the Kidd Pirates, 200,000,000 berries (1st Division) * "Big Eater" Jewelry Bonney: Captain of the Bonney Pirates, 140,000,000 berries (Defense Division) * "Mad Monk" Urouge: Captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates, 108,000,000 (Former 3rd Division, Defense Division, deceased) * Marshall D. Teach: Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates, bounty unknown Group Strength While the Worst Generation do not often act together, unless necessary, they are all incredibly strong individuals. Rookies who earned themselves over 100 million berries before entering towards the second point of the Grand Line, the New World, they are all considered dangerous threats by the World Government. While they are all strong fighters individually, should they work together they became even more dangerous. 'Reputation' Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Pirate World Category:One Piece (Series)